Memories
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: It had been so long she almost didn't remember who she used to be, back before she had moved to America and met Poseidon, back when her name hadn't been Sally Jackson, Back when she was still Rose Tyler….Defender of Earth.  OneShot  Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Quetzal- Damn im being introspective today! Must be the new year? Anyways this has been knocking around my head for awhile now, but i just couldn't get it down in a way i liked until now. Its a crossover between Percy jackson and the Olympians and Doctor Who. A bit of a trip down memory lane for Sally Jackson after she got back from being kidnapped by Hades in the books with an alternate history for her to complicate things. I got the idea from when it was mentioned (not sure where) that Poseidon had always thought that there was just something _different_ about Sally and thats one of the reason he liked her so much. just a one shot but could be taken as a prompt for anyone who wants to run with the idea!

For readers of Storm Warning don't worry chapter 3 will be out in a few days its giving me trouble so i have to go beat it into submission

xxxxxxxxxx

Memories

xxxxxxxxxx

Sally sat down at her kitchen table with a sigh, a closed photo album in front of her and a cup of tea in her hand. She had just gotten home after having been kidnapped by Hades. Battles of the supernatural and just plain odd had brought back so many memories, things long left in the past with a promise to live her life without regrets. She smiled wryly and opened the well worn photo album, she hadn't looked at this since she had met Poseidon, she had no longer needed to.

There on the first page was a single picture, her much younger with blond hair and a man in a leather jacket leaning against a blue police box laughing. She wrapped a hand around the key hanging on a chain around her neck and felt it heat slightly in response. Jack had taken that picture, she remembered, smiling slightly. It had been just after they had met him during the blitz. It was a normal enough picture until you noticed that there was a ringed planet in the sky and that the sky itself was violet.

She had never told Poseidon about where she was really from and she was fairly certain he would have mentioned it if he knew. She had kept her secret and moved on with her life like _he_ had once told her too, she wondered how things would have been different, not just for her home universe, but for this one as well, if she had been able to hold on just a little bit longer.

It had been only three years after the battle of Canary Wharf that she had moved to America, not having been able to stand the pitying looks her friends and family aways gave her. She had started over, a new life, a new name. Not even Pete knew where she was, probably for the best she thought. It would only have been a matter of time, before someone remembered BadWolf, and said something to the wrong person. She would have been dissected before you could say TARDIS.

That was one thing The Doctor had never known, she still had BadWolf. Not like she used to of course, but she could still sense it waiting for the day she would need it, one last hurrah for the great BadWolf, Guardian of Time. She knew she would burn if she ever did it again, he wasn't here to save her this time, but it wouldn't have stayed if she wasn't going to need it.

With the things her son was now getting into she had a feeling it wouldn't be to long now before that old wolf would be needed one more time. She flipped the pages of the of the photo album taking in the memories of what had been the best 2 years of her life with a smile before closing the book and putting it away, the next time Percy came home she would give him her Tardis key, it would help him, even if he didn't know what it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Don't forget

Quezal - Well you asked for it and here it is, a sequel to memories even more angsty then last time! Listen to the song 'Tears of an angel' by RyanDan to get the full effect.

xxxxxxxxxx

Don't forget

xxxxxxxxxx

_Cover my eyes _

_Cover my ears _

_Tell these words are a lie_

_It cant be true_

_That im loosing you_

Three years she thought trying not to shake, three years since Percy had found out what he was and gone to that camp. Now Poseidon was telling her just how close her son had just come to being executed just for existing. The wolf in her snarled, howling at her to destroy those who had threatened her pack, but she held back, that was a gun with only one bullet. Disaster had been averted best to save her one shot for when it would really count. Poseidon looked at her concerned wondering if perhaps telling her what had almost happened was a bad idea.

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

Sally looked up from where she had been staring at the table and looked out the window at the dark sky and the stars spread across the horizon taking a shuddering breath. "Sally?" He asked looking concerned she looked at him and he blinked not sure if he had imagined that flicker of gold deep in her eyes or not.

"Would it be possible for you to take me somewhere?" She asked after a moment the gold gone from her eyes as quickly as it had appeared. Poseidon looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Of course where do you want to go?" He asked Sally smiled slightly.

"Its in Norway, a beach, BadWolf Bay." She answered he frowned wondering why she would want to go there right now, the only thing there was some memorial for a battle that no one was actually sure happened.

"Odd place to go, but of course." He answered standing up and holding out his hand, she took it standing as well and a moment later they were standing on that cold grey beach. She shivered realizing after a moment that he had managed to land them in the same spot she had once stood in and said good bye.

_Stop every clock_

_The star are in shock_

_The rivers would run to the sea_

She sighed and walked across the beach to a stone statue built on a granite platform attached to the cliff wall. The amber eyes of the stone wolf glinted at her, the bronze clock hanging on a chain from it jaws forever frozen on the exact time the void had closed. Poseidon frowned looking at the statue oddly he could tell now looking at it, that this wasn't simply a memorial as he had thought, this was an altar to a Goddess of some kind, one he didn't recognize, he frowned trying to think of a goddess that would be associated with wolves and clocks, but came up with nothing.

_I won't let you fly _

_I wont let you say good bye_

_I wont let you slip away from me_

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

Sally knelt down running a hand along the inscription there and the names that were listed. Everyone who had died at Torchwood was here, from both realties. Mickey hadn't told her about the memorial until it was finished, he had helped design it, she had cried when she saw it. Mickey had remembered, he had remember what Bad Wolf meant.

_So hold on, be strong_

_Every day, hope will grow_

_Im here, don't you fear_

_Little one, don't let go..._

"Sally?" Asked Poseidon hesitantly, keeping an eye on the statue. Sally took a deep breath running a hand along the a newer name carved into the stone, one that hadn't been here last time, one that was only 3 years younger then the others.

"I think its about time I told you a story." She said answered after a moment taking her hand away and standing up to look at him. Etched in the stone where her hand had been was a single name.

_Rose Tyler_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. If this storm ends

Quetzal- Well heres chapter three of this, im not sure about it though i think iv ruined the rhythm of the story its too long.

if you've seen 'the parting of the ways' and 'Journeys end' you should know what she telling him about. Song is 'The lightning strike' by snow patrol if there was ever a perfect song for Rose it was this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 - What if this storm ends?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

What if this storm ends?

And I don't see you

As you are now

Ever again

Poseidon stared at sally in faint astonishment not quite able to believe what he was hearing, but he knew she was not lying every word she spoke was the truth. From the frozen oceans of a distant world too Jack, her best friend, well, best human friend anyway. Jack, the unbelievably good-looking American Time Agent from the 51st century who had cracked open a bottle of champagne and danced to Glen Miller with her, while standing on top of an invisible spaceship tied up to Big Ben, all in the middle of the London Blitz. She glanced at him as she finished telling that part of the story smirking at the look on his face. "What a wrong? Can't top that?" She asked grinning he gave her a vaguely insulted look at the very idea. She just laughed and continued, until that is when she came to the end of the day Margret the slitheen had almost tricked them into shattering the rift and destroying the world. A frown crossed her face and she looked silently at the statue they were still sitting by, for a moment before sighing.

Just for a minute

The silver forked sky

Lit you up like a star

That I will follow

"The Game station." She said closing her eyes for a moment scenes of a battle so long ago but that wouldn't happen for millennia flashing through her mind. "The year 500,100. Thats when I became Badwolf." She added after a moment. He sent her a concerned look, but she just smiled wryly at him. "It was the Daleks, the most dangerous creatures in the universe, 100 ships, half a million of them...We had a plan...but the doctor didn't tell us it wouldn't be ready in time, not completely."

"Your still alive it must have worked." He pointed out she just laugh grimly.

Now it's found us

Like I have found you

I don't want to run

Just overwhelm me

"What worked out was that the doctor underestimated human stubbornness." She answered wryly. "He sent me home, tricked me into going back into the Tardis and remotely sent it back to 2001. So I got back and my mums trying to convince me that he did the right thing, that I should just forget and move on." She laughed.

What if this storm ends?

And leaves us nothing

Except a memory

A distant echo

"As if, after all the monster iv fought they honestly thought I would just roll over and go back to being old rose? Work at the shop 9-5 an all that?" She shook her head looking disgusted. "Not a chance, I remembered what the Doctor had always told me about the Tardis, its not just a ship its alive. So I went back and with a little help from my mum and a tow truck." Poseidon had to smile definitely sounded like something she would do. "Well, I managed to brake the console open, it was the heart of the Tardis I figure I could talk to her, get her to take me back 'course I couldn't fly on my own." She grinned at him.

I won't be pinned down

I want unsettled

Rattle cage after cage

Until my blood boils

"Not one of your smartest decisions Im guessing?" He asked she rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"Quite Im telling the story here." She snapped playfully before turning serious once more. "You see the problem is the Doctor just told me it was 'the heart of the Tardis' he never explained _what_ that actually meant. It was the Time Vortex," She said shivering slightly. "When I pulled the console open it let the Vortex out into the ship and the Tardis wanted to get back just as much as I did so she forced it all into my mind, ALL of it. All of time and space wedged in my head...bit painful really." She added matter of factly, Poseidon stared at her blankly for a moment not sure if he understood what she was telling him completely, because is she meant what he thought she did...no _mortal_ should be capable of something like that! He though as she continued. "Its odd really...I can remember what happened after that...but at the same time I can't. Its mostly just a blur of gold and what was like singing or something. Like knowing whats behind a closed door but you can't actually see it, but I remember well enough."

I want to see you

As you are now

Every single day

That I am living

"I don't know how the power I had then measures up to you and the other gods but I could do _anything_." She said looking distant that gold gleam in her eyes seeming brighter to Poseidon as he listened. "I took us back, me and the Tardis, back to the game station. I got there just as they were about to kill him. He couldn't believe what I had pulled off for him." She said a faint smile on her face. "I don't think he'll ever underestimate human stubbornness ever again." She added Poseidon snorted looking amused.

"Im sure that was entertaining." He said and the smile dropped from Sallys face.

"No not really, he was terrified of what id done."

Painted in flames

All peeling thunder

Be the lightning in me

That strikes relentless

"Why?" He asked confused she smiled sadly.

"You have to understand, the Doctors hates fighting, hates killing for any reason. And...I...I didn't just kill the Daleks. I _erased_ them, I wiped them out of time and space. They never even existed." He stared at her for a second, beginning to understand the kind of power she had held now, he didn't know of _any_ being who could do that with impunity_ no one_. "So I killed them, but well...all that power, I could see everything, every possible way things could go. I took the name BadWolf and scattered it through time, a message to lead me back." He stared at her for a moment before looking at the bay.

"This place is...?" He began she grinned wryly.

"BadWolf bay." She finished looking at the waves rolling in for a moment.

The Sunlight Through The Flags

From here the caravans are kids toys

And I can hold them all in my palm

I watch the sea creep round the corner

It connects the dots from here to you

The sunlight burning through the loose flags

Painted high on white church walls

I chase my blood from brain to thumped heart

Until I'm out of breath for trying

She smiled sadly. "Unfortunately even with all that power I was still mortal, it was killing me. Burning me alive from the inside out. I brought Jack back to life, before the pain got so bad I couldn't think, I made a mistake though and I made him immortal." She said a faint smile crossing her face. "He forgave me for that even if he did have to take the long road for a few hundred years before we found him again." She added

Worry not everything is sound

This is the safest place you've found

The only noise beating out is ours

Lacing our tea from honey jars

"He took it away then, tried to at any rate. And put the Vortex back in the Tardis I was unconscious at that point so im not entirely sure what happened. Next thing I know he sort of died, he's got this trick he can pull, he's not immortal or anything I won't bore you with the details, then were back off into time and space again like nothing ever happened."

These accidents of faith and nature

They tend to stick in the spokes of you

But every now and then the trend bucks

And you're repaired by more than glue

"I stayed with him for another year, fought an evil creature from before the universe, met a Werewolf, traveled to another universe, aliens and monsters I would never have imagined. Then in one day it all ended." She said sadly. "Turns out some of the Daleks had hidden in the void, I didn't look there when I destroyed the rest of them, so they survived. Then Torchwood opened the rift over London and the Cybermen for that other universe came though. We ended up opening the void again, because everything that came though the void took a bit of it with them. Open it the way we did and everything gets pulled back in." She trailed off staring at a spot on the beach, Poseidon hesitated.

"You'd been threw before thought, wouldn't you have been pulled in as well?" He asked carefully she looked at him after a moment and nodded.

"Everyone in our world who had been through the void went across to the other world because of that, the doctor tired to send me with them." She grinned toothily a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Im guess that worked out just like last time?" Asked Poseidon grinning she laughed.

"You'd think he'd know better at this point!" She agreed "So I of course immediately jumped back across and ended up helping him set the trap up. It worked perfectly until one of the bastards hit the switch keeping the void open and knocked it loose." Her face had lost all previous amusement at this point. "I had to try to get to it, I was closer, if it didn't get put back into place they would have escaped. I managed to do it. but I couldn't hold on. the void was pulling me in, I lost my grip."

Why don't you rest your fragile bones

A minute ago you looked alone

Stop waving your arms you're safe and dry

Breathe in and drink up the winter sky

"Good old Pete...He jumped across to see how things were going and I all but hit him and he jumped back across again before we could get pulled in." She closed her eyes for a moment. "The void sealed after that, with me on the wrong side. There was no way to open it ever again without shattering two universes, and no matter how much I wanted to go home nothing is worth that." Poseidon pulled her into a hug.

"This isn't your home universe." He said after a moment she nodded staring at a spot on the beach like it held the answers to the universe.

Worry not everything is sound

This is the safest place you've found

The only noise beating out is ours

Lacing our tea from honey jars

"Well, on the bright side if you had never come here you never would have met me!" He said trying to cheer her up she smiled faintly looking amused but sad.

"Very true." She said smiling lopsidedly before her eyes took a slightly dangerous glint. "And just for future reference if _anyone_ threatens to kill my son again. I do far worse them I did to the Daleks, understand?" She said sweetly Poseidon blinked and eyed her a little warily.

"Crystal, but why is it you don't use that power if you still have it like you said?" He asked she grinned again but this time it was different, almost feral, and her had turned a molten gold color.

"Because Poseidon, thats a gun with only one bullet, we'd like to save it for when we _really_ need it." She said he stared at her for several moments.

"We?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"By the simple fact that I remember what 'Sally' does not im a different person then her Poseidon." She said a feral glint in her eyes as she smirked at him. "I am Badwolf I protect what is mine_ and nothing will get in my way_." She said and for not even an instant her power flared up to its true extent leaving him staring at her in disbelief. Badwolf laughed at the look on his face before the gold faded from her eyes and 'Sally' was back looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Now whats she done? Taking over like that wont kill me but its not really advisable." She said looking concerned.

"...Nothing really." He said taking a moment to find his voice again, the amount of power she had...he was beginning to think he knew how mortals felt dealing with the gods now, one wrong word and they'd get squished like a bug, Sally just stared at him in disbelief at his words.

"That is about the most unlikely thing iv heard all day!" She snapped looking at him annoyed.

"Hm...She may have threatened to kill several people." He said after a moment Sally blinked and looked at him oddly.

"Thats it?" She stared at him intently for a moment, before apparently deciding he wasn't lying. "Hu...odd for her she's usually a little more direct." She said Poseidon just nodded without saying a word. The sheer amount of power she had shown him for a moment there had vastly eclipsed even Gaia, he would have to make sure Zeus didn't threaten Perseus again. Badwolf wouldn't hesitate to eradicate them if he did

Something was bound to go right sometime today

All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us

It got cold and then dark so suddenly and rained

It rained so hard the two of us were the only thing

That we could see for miles and miles

"You truly are a queen among mortals Sally." He said with a smile she laughed her eyes sparkling and back to their normal soft brown.

Painted in flames

All peeling thunder

Be the lightning in me

That strikes relentless

"Thanks." She said wryly looking skyward intently. "But I think soon enough were going to have more to worry about then your war." She added he frowned at looked at the sky as well not seeing what ever she could.

"What makes you think that?" He asked she stared at the sky for another moment before glancing at the wolf statue.

"The stars are going out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - well theres chapter 3, I think this is going to continue in a series of one shots like before its got maybe another 2 or 3 chapters to it and I think it may actually fit into cannon...sort of at any rate! Review!


End file.
